Danny Phantom on Facebook
by Kathryn 99
Summary: Find out what happens when Danny gets a Facebook.some short chapters. Please read and Review! :D 3 or more reviews and i will continue...
1. A Facebook?

Okay, soo this is like very awkward, and this is like the first time I am actually making a chat room type of story… soo I hope you enjoy… I know it's kind of short but, I promise it will get longer… ~~ Kat

"Hello?" Sam asked as she picked up the phone.

"Sam? Is it you?" The strange voice said.

"Yes it's me, Danny."

"Wait? How did you know it was me?"

"Danny, you aren't the smartest…"

"How am I not smart?"

"I HAVE CALLER ID!" Sam yelled into the phone, then she hung up.

Danny felt sad and mistreated. So he called Tucker. RING RING RING.

Three rings and Tucker picked up. "Hello?" Tucker said.

"Tucker Foley, I am watching you…" Danny tried to say disguising his voice.

"Danny I already know it's you, and wait your watching me?" he said as if crept out.

"Wait how do you know it's me?" Danny said confused.

"Well for one I have caller id, two, Sam chatted me on Facebook.

"Facebook?"

"Yeah Facebook, it's just like MySpace or Twitter."

"Okay now I am most definitely confused."

"How can you be confused, didn't you hear about it?"

"Hear about what?"

"Boy you are dumb, Facebook! Everybody in school is like talking about it."

"I didn't hear anything about it."

"Wait you mean you don't have one?"

"Nope."

"Danny, even Jazz has one."

"No way, now I can see my stupid-ness, how can Jazz possibly have something I don't?"

"Well let's see…"

"Oh stop it, Tucker you need to come over right NOW!" Danny hung up before Tucker could even say okay. Danny waited about thirty minutes, and then he heard the doorbell ring. He turned ghost and fell intentionally through the floor and walked through the door, grabbed Tucker, and pulled him up to his room.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Tuck complained.

Danny practically died with curiosity, he than pushed Tucker on the swivel chair and with force pushed the chair all the way to the other side of his bedroom to the computer desk. "Make me one! Make me one!" Danny chanted over and over until Tucker agreed.

"Okay, Okay, What is your computer login password?" Tuck asked.

"Well, it's _sammanson555_…" Danny said kind of embarrassed.

"Well okay then." Tuck typed in the password and a picture of Danny and Sam was his screen savor, Tucker was cut out of it. "Oh really?" he said turning back at Danny.

"Sorry, Now make me one!" Danny said impatiently.

Tucker typed in the address, and clicked the SIGN UP button, and Danny typed in all his information.

First Name: __Daniel (Danny)_

Last Name: __Fenton_ _

Age: __14__

Male/Female: __Male__

Email: 


	2. Emails and Profile Pics

NOTE TO READERS: Okayy soo I got like 4-5 reviews! Thanx soo much, Okayy soo this is like chapter two…hope you guys like it! ~~Kathryn

"Danny, what is your email?" Tucker asked.

"What's an email?" Danny questioned back.

"Wait soo your telling me you don't have an email?" Tucker asked/said.

"Yup." Danny said happily.

"OMIGOD, how do you NOT have an EMAIL?" Tucker practically screamed.

"Well I never really use the computer, because I don't have anything to go on besides Webkinz." Danny answered Tucker.

"Webkinz? Really?"

"Yupers."

"Did you at least have a guyish animal? Like a snake or frog?"

"I guess, I had a pink poodle." Danny said full of pride, "Her name is Cotton Candy."

"Okay, that was extremely awkward, lets change the subject back to emails." Tucker said as he typed in . "Okay soo, what do you want your email to be?"

"Pinky Pie, or Rainbow Dash, or Princess Luna, you know from My Little Pony."

"Okayy lets try D-Fenton, or Danny Fenton." Tucker completely ignored Danny's comments. "Perfect! D-Phantom. Danny your first email is D-Phantom ."

"That sounds really cool, but I still like Pinky Pie. Back to Facebook!" Danny hollered.

Tucker went back to the other tab and typed in Danny's new email, they finally hit the create button, and now Danny's page is up. Tucker said, "Now is time to upload a picture as your profile pic." He then handed the mouse to Danny.

Danny went straight to the picture as his wallpaper and uploaded that. He was very happy when he finally did it himself.

NOTE TO READERS: sorry fro such a short chapter, wasn't feeling good, plus there isn't much more to say about emails and profile pictures, next chappie is about- FRIEND REQUESTS!


End file.
